happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pattypon
Pattypon Sonata (also known as Patty) is a fan character. Bio Pattypon is energetic and enthusiastic princess but she’s also pretty reckless and pretty stubborn. She’s found very friendly by many tree friends in happy tree town. She uses to live in a different dimension with her guardian and parents but one day she moved because she found her original life boring. She secretly moved out of her home and went to Happy Tree Town but her guardian found out about it and tried to take her back. It failed and they both ended up stuck in Happy Tree Town. Before she moved to Happy Tree Town, she was well known as she was the princess of her kingdom. She was found cute by everyone and loved by pretty much everyone. Due to being the princess of music, she’s really good at playing music and even plays in concerts. She has more of an interest in singing then playing instruments, Pattypon is pretty durable as she can take almost any form of pain or torture, making her survival rate 80%. She always runs away from any dangers near by but that can also be dangerous to her because she doesn't look where she’s going when she runs and this can get her in even more danger and possibly killed. She is flirted and found attractive by many males in the series but hates it. She tries to disguise herself from many males. The only males that don’t flirt with her are one that are homosexual, asexual, or in a relationship. She finds herself in awkward situations if someone flirts with her and finds it hard to respond back. She has Symphokinesis and Audiokinesis as she can manipulate sound and music. She rarely uses this but uses it when she needs it. It's pretty weak as she had it when she was younger and she never practiced it as she was too busy having adventures to practice. Personality Pattypon is energetic, friendly, enthusiastic but also reckless, stubborn, and gullible. She sorta believes everything everyone says make her be in more danger then she needs to. She also believes non-existent animals are real. Due to being from a different dimension she finds many things amazing as most of the things on Earth was not in her dimension. This includes: computers, most foods, snails, insects, and technology in general. Pattypon, being stubborn, never gives up and will get herself killed. She hates being told what to do and likes doing things on her own. She doesn't care if she is harmed she just wants to have good fun. Physical Appearance Patty is a black creature with a huge eye in the middle of her head that is covered by some of her hair, she has paw like hands, two eyelashes, and a ponytail. She has blue antenna and blue butterfly wings though she can't use them to fly. She wears a yellow dress with a white strike on the bottom with a music note necklace. Episodes Starring *Patty Patty Pattypon *All Eyes On You *Lemme Fly! Featuring N/A Appearances *A Paws-Less Princess *Sugary But Sour! Fates Deaths #Lemme Fly! - Sliced up by the engines of a plane. #A Paws-Less Princess - Choked and collapsed. #Sugary But Sour! - Crushed by building collapse Injures #All Eyes On You - The air blew Disco Bear's cologne toward Pattypon, blinding her. Trivia *She's was originally going to have a tail but the creator scrapped it. *She was originally not going to be a princess and just be a normal character that looks like a Patapon with a simple gray dress but the creator thought it was boring and plain. *She's one of the nicest most characters in the entire series, others was Lucy Clover and Lucly (before the latter was changed). *She can sing really well. *She attends Happy Tree School. *As of 7/2/17, she's based off of Butters Stotch from South Park. *As of 7/2/17, she's now free to use. *As of 10/28/17, she's now has a redesign and many things about her bio has changed. *As of 12/2/17, she has been redesigned and been given a new bio closer to her older one. Gallery Pattypon redesign.png|Huge change in appearance Pattypon.png|Original design Fever mode Pattypon.png|Fever Mode Patty Patty Pattypon.png|Older design PattyponRedesign.png|Old design pattyxshrig.png Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Good characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Foreign Characters Category:DeviantART Characters Category:Tomboy characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Weapon-Users Category:Season 97 Introductions Category:Free to Use Category:Royal Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters With No Mouth Category:Not Free to Ship